


《JFCD》

by momokosawada



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokosawada/pseuds/momokosawada
Summary: 中秋Long Weekend撸个短打福利，一发完。随便开的脑洞瞎写，ooc了也别跟我计较，大家都高高兴兴的一起嗨起来就完事儿了！JFCDJ for JokeF for Fu*kC for CharmingD for Dirty





	《JFCD》

JFCD

J for Joke  
F for Fu*k  
C for Charming  
D for Dirty

崎岖不平的山路开起来车子经常会莫名其妙的颠进匪夷所思的大坑里，这种毫无预知性的旅程甚至让王一博连睡都睡不着——刚睡下可能随时猛地来一套屁股离开座椅现场表演失重，搞不好还能把脖子闪了——得不偿失。  
外面一直在淅淅沥沥断断续续的飘雨，司机开得小心翼翼如履薄冰，车里的大家不约而同的闭紧嘴合上眼。不是他一个人累啊其实，他国内国外连轴转的飞来飞去，这一票人跟着他一起转，且及不上他体力又好又年轻。大家几乎都到了临界点，却好像磕了兴奋剂那样带着一股生机勃勃的劲头。  
干这行越忙越好啊，忙得昏天黑地总好过在家抠脚。他累不累？当然累啊……他感到自己的水肿根本就来不及消，时差也变得颠三倒四，在这种阴雨绵绵的旅程上整个人就是睡不着也醒不过来的诡异状态，但就是带着点莫名其妙的亢奋。  
【一博你睡会儿吧？车要开8小时才能到机场，完了直接上飞机。你大约在泰国停不到6小时走行程马上又得往回赶——这可真够受的。】  
助理大哥是个好人，力大无穷与心细如发并存，他腿受伤那会儿单手把他抱来抱去跟抱个娃娃似的举重若轻，没事的时候吃的喝的追着跑又跟老妈子似的。  
【嗯。】  
他垂下眼。他只跟剧组拿到两天假，下了高速上国道，下了国道上省道，颠沛流离的杀到那个在深山老林里兔子都不拉屎的外景地，没几天又得倒着杀出来往泰国奔去办见面会，时间全颠在路上了。手机信号一直不太好，4G的标志也变成了3G，他又打开微信看了一眼，再啪的一声锁了屏幕。肖战没发任何消息过来，不知道是在忙还是怎样。  
他有时候也会反省自己是不是犯贱或者变态啊，好像一天不惹他就浑身痒痒，不知道别人家是不是也有王一博这么闹心的男朋友。前几天明明在英国是因为想他了给他打电话，还为些不相干的破事惹肖战，当时他说了什么来着？自己已经完全不记得了——他甚至连自己找了什么茬都不记得了。  
他能听见他哥在消防通道仿佛困兽一样焦躁兜圈子的脚步声，大约是还在工作，好不容易跑出来接他一个越洋电话——然后硬吵。  
末了肖战说：【等你回国再说。】  
他几乎可以想象那人捏着鼻梁无可奈何的表情，那语气仿佛在说：【你回家给我等着。】  
他不得不承认那一瞬间他居然再次产生了一种诡异的兴奋感，被偏爱的有恃无恐大概就是为王一博量身定做的。他经常沉迷这种【你好气但是你拿我没办法】的诡异快感，甚至沉迷弄哭他，以此满足自己被偏爱被热爱被宠爱的奇特安全感。  
【我等着。】他笑嘻嘻的挂了电话。  
可是行程密得让他头皮发麻，回了国也没有卵用，他还是见不到他哥，他还在等着呢，唉。  
中秋节的时候他赶行程到了成都，为新剧开机进组做准备，抽空去看了一场他哥那部爆炸逆天的新电影。  
王一博缩在黑暗里饿狼崽子一样盯着大屏幕一根一根掰手指，妈的是我等着还是你等着？看来他们对艺术的见解出现了某些偏差啊？无事他都能生非，何况是特么在这么大的屏幕上对全国观众展示锁骨肋骨？呵呵。

一把搂住人腰倒着往休息室拖的时候王一博甚至没忘了给人捂住嘴，肖战条件反射的挣扎了两下，猛得停下了那个向后的肘拳——小男朋友在他耳边用气音悄悄吐着热气说：【嘘——】  
他一股脑儿放心大胆的软下来，由着人单手锁了门又掐着腰给他按进沙发里，居高临下的看着他：【我还等着呢战哥。】  
【等你个头，又犯病了啊王一博？】肖战忍不住骂他，脸上挂着的却是喜笑颜开的快活神气。  
小男朋友笑成一朵花倾身吻他，用力嘬他嘴唇嘬出啵的一声：【我可想你了……】手从衣摆下伸进去一根一根摸他肋骨，【超想的！】  
他被含着嘴唇挠得直笑，手插进小男朋友后脑勺的头发里揉了两把，含含糊糊说：【我也想你啊……】  
【战哥我15分钟之内结束，你配合一下。】说着动真格的开始表演单手解皮带，解完自己的还来解他的。  
这下肖战是真惊了：【不行的呀……】又急急忙忙去按他手，【怎么可能你别弄……】  
【战哥快点，就13分钟了。】  
【13你个头啊快给我住手！】  
一通贴身肉搏之后肖战在小擒拿手近身拆招中败下阵来，王一博叼着他左边耳垂还在委委屈屈的嘟囔：【来不及了赶快，我要回深山哎，信号都不好，你舍得？】  
【你这小骗子……】“你舍得”三个字好像一杯百利甜酒那样又甜又奶又烈，把他心都泡得酥软起来，【妈的王一博！你别咬……】  
【战哥……】狗崽子像啃肉骨头那样叼着他上啃下啃的磨牙，口齿不清的叫他，【你乖点。】  
【唔……】肖战被他手指揉得一阵阵发抖，【那你快点……】  
【战哥你真是刀子嘴豆腐心，】王一博抬起一只手伸到他眼前正手反手给他展示手指上沾着的亮晶晶不知是肠液还是前列腺液，挑起半边嘴角笑成一张反派脸，【都湿成什么样了。】  
【狗崽子……你废话怎么这么多？】妈的太闹心了这什么男朋友啊不想要了，【啊——！】  
狗崽子把自己送进来了，停顿了三秒，假惺惺很有礼貌的问他：【你准备好了没？】  
【你滚……】  
小狼狗再没了废话，一只手开始按着他的胯骨毫无前奏的原地爆炸疯狂打桩，根本不知道循序渐进是什么鬼东西，一只手摸摸索索伸到尾椎那里缓缓的揉，只把人揉成了一汪春水，只会张开大腿咬着自己手背呜呜咽咽不敢叫出声。  
他弯腰去舔他手心，又叼着他手掌的边缘往一边拱：【你叫啊……】  
【你闭嘴！！】肖战从鼻子里有气无力毫无威慑力的哼哼，【见了鬼了……嗯……】  
【怎么……不让……我滚了？】小男朋友笑意盈盈又促狭的盯着他眼睛挺腰，【吸那么紧，我怎么滚啊？拔都拔不出来……】  
【我不……】他被盯得脸红，又侧过脸去咬自己手背，【唔……】  
【你把脸转过来……】王一博又去舔他耳朵尖儿，湿漉漉的越舔越烫。  
【你别……】肖战被蛊惑一样把脸转回来痴痴与他接吻，陡然瞪大眼睛哭唧唧的叫唤：【那里不行！不行！！】  
【你快点，就8分钟了……我这么持久，弄不完怎么办？】王一博斜着眼瞅放在他耳边的手机，【你得……给我点……刺激啊？】  
妈的没见过这么不要脸的！肖战很想大喊一声王一博你是人吗？跑长跑吗还带计时的？却被一阵密集的顶撞肏得张开嘴却喘息着说不出话来——可能流口水了——小男朋友凸出来的胯骨大力撞得屁股好痛，啪啪啪的肉体拍打的声音混着咕叽咕叽的水声也好羞耻。  
【你知道吗……我在电影院就想这么干了……】小狼狗叼着他一边的锁骨拿嘴唇包着咬，又弓起腰往下去含住他一边乳晕使劲吸，一边吸一边还吧唧嘴，【战哥你是不是暴露狂啊？在大屏幕上看你露点我都硬了……】  
【你别这样……受不了的啊……呜……】身下那个人又眼泪汪汪的开始讨饶，【一博……一博……轻点……求你了……】  
还伸出双手抱着他的头往上拉，漫无章法讨好的亲，勾住他舌尖缠来缠去。  
【3分钟，】小狼狗又歪着头看表，【你忍忍哦……】  
【不行了……】肖战抱着他撒娇的哼哼，企图尽快结束战斗，又缩着下面一张一翕恶意的夹：【嗯～】  
果然求仁得仁，被大手捧住屁股迎来了一波暴风骤雨一般的冲刺，撞得肖战差点尖叫起来，只能憋住了一叠声小小的哀求：【慢慢慢慢……嗯嗯……点！】  
【哈……】小朋友猛得把脸埋进他颈窝里一下一下的喘粗气，【真讨厌……不够啊……】  
【你都要把我拆了，还不够啊……？】他哥笑起来，懒洋洋拿手指一下一下轻轻划拉弟弟后脖颈皮肤下那几粒凸起来的精致的小骨头，【快起来啦……不是要赶飞机吗……我一会儿也要飞长途……】  
【这怎么够？不够……】小男朋友委屈的歪过头去亲他，【吞了你都不够。】  
【你乖一点……唔……】  
外面响起敲门声的时候王一博甚至都还没舍得拔出来，仍在黏黏糊糊含着他哥下嘴唇舔来舔去——助理大哥在门外声如洪钟的喊：【一博啊，车子晚了，你再过15分钟出来！】  
狗崽子眼都亮了：【战哥……】  
【你给我闭嘴吧！】  
【你最好了！】  
【好个屁！喂！喂……嗯……你他妈……快点给我……呃！拔出来啊～】  
尾音窈窈窕窕又十八弯的转了个味道。  
【我不。】狗崽子显然不是这么想的，就着连接的姿势小心翼翼躺下去扶着他往自己身上坐，【战哥心疼心疼我吧……自己动一动？】  
【求你了一博……真的不行……】又把他弄哭了呢，这个“弄”字可真是意味悠长，隐晦的带着点难以宣之于口的色情。可那人口是心非的一边哭着说不行一边不由自主的吞得更深了些，脸上露出一个迷醉的表情——王一博好整以暇的双手交叉托在脑后看他在这逼仄的沙发上艰难的屈起一条比例犯规的腿，另一只赤着的脚用脚尖踩在地上，小腿崩得紧紧的红着眼眶摇晃腰肢——肖战难耐的只能自己咬着嘴唇找角度去磨G点，摇得身下这个质量很可疑的破沙发一直发出可疑的嘎吱嘎吱的声音，忍不住腾出一只手在他胸口大力拧了一把：【宝贝儿你可真是……】顺手还往他哥右边屁股上大力拍了一巴掌。  
【嗯嗯嗯……】那妖精把他当按摩棒磨到了妙处，自顾自的找乐子旋着腰身往下坐，吞吞吐吐得不亦乐乎：【这里……喜欢……】  
这下他终于绷不住那个反派的笑容了，攥着他腰身把他往下按，自下而上的顶他：【说，喜欢什么？】  
【啊！】肖战不受控制的弓起腰身躲他，又被他一把按住腰窝往自己胯下钉，眼泪流得更凶，【你……不要得寸进尺……啊……】  
【我呀，不止要得、寸、进、尺……】小朋友恶意的一字一顿把他那个磨到发胀的点按在凶器上一下一下撞，【我还要蹬、鼻、子、上、脸……】他坐起来把他圈在手臂里，细细摸着他背上裹着的那层汗哄他开口：【说啊，你喜欢什么？】  
【就……嗯……刚刚……】肖战伸手捂住眼睛赖在他肩膀上撒娇，不安分的扭着身体催他，【你快点嘛……唔……】  
【刚刚什么？我是你的谁？】王一博拉开他手去亲他眼皮，一点一点舔过他哭得湿漉漉的睫毛，【快说，不然来不及了。】  
【妈的狗崽子……呜呜……有完没完了……】肖战拿迷迷离离哭得红红的眼睛瞪他，自暴自弃的放开揽着他脖子的手一把攥住了自己下身，【老子没你还不行了么……嗯……】  
【哥，战哥，】小男朋友紧紧按住他那只企图自己解决的手不许他乱动，直勾勾望进他眼睛里，【战哥要说出来，我才能安心去山沟里过没你的日子啊……】  
【妈的又耍赖……】肖战低低咒骂了一声，歪着头去舔他喉结，舔得他感觉自己下身硬得要爆炸——然后那人贴在他耳边缠缠绵绵说话了：  
【你是我心肝……你是我老公……行了么小心肝……】  
小心肝笑咧了嘴角，猛得一个挺腰结结实实的撞了上去，还不忘覆着他一只手强迫他自渎：【你喜欢的，都给你啊……】  
【饶了我……饶了我啊一博……真……嗯……真的够了……】肖战在他怀里被肏得连喘息都支离破碎，一条腰酥软得直不起来，只能被扶着一颠一颠的上下乱摇，带着哭腔语无伦次的胡乱求饶，【好深……呜呜……不要了……外面，外面还有人等你……嗯……】  
【管他们的，谁有你重要……】小男朋友埋头只顾钻在他身体里大开大合欲仙欲死的进进出出，恶意的拿大拇指去堵他突突直跳马上要射的那根东西，在一叠声“受不了了”“要插坏了”的胡言乱语里大力加速。  
王一博放开手的时候肖战哭得一塌糊涂，被喷进身体里那股热流烫得在他怀里哆嗦着一边抽搐一边射，一边语无伦次还在念叨外面会听见的。  
【要烫坏了……】他把细伶伶的脖子上滚着的汗全蹭在王一博肩膀上，撑着一点软绵绵的力气骂：【妈的王一博——跟你说了不要射在里面……】  
说完还歪头下嘴在他肩上咬了一口，好像连牙根都酸软了没什么力气，只留下一圈浅浅小小的牙印。  
【你最好了……】小男朋友呼呼喘粗气，把头埋在他颈边蹭来蹭去，外面助理大哥哐哐拍门：【一博，车来了！走吧！】  
【滚蛋吧你……】他怀里那个吸人精气的妖精懒洋洋骂他，却勾着人脖子不撒手，软绵绵贴上来索吻：【你自己好好照顾自己……】  
【知道了……我会想办法每天联系你，】小男朋友用力叼住他嘴唇慢慢把下身往外拔，【你别再瘦了……】  
【行了快滚，别让人等……】肖战懒洋洋推他，小男朋友一边提裤子一边看他带着一身乱七八糟的痕迹玉体横陈往沙发上那么一瘫，又有点拉不动腿。  
【战哥……】他弯下腰来亲他额头，【我好爱你哦。】  
他闭着眼笑。  
终于走了。  
妈的管杀不管埋啊……

Fin

至于JFCD这个缩写，完全来源于这个前几天大清早陪我开后台脑洞的朋友的恶趣味，她非要给这个梗起一个令人发指的粗俗的名字，让我大为惊恐。  
然后我决定用缩写，还特么一拍大腿就随口编了四要素？好像变文艺了一点点？大家可以自由联想这四个字到底是什么缩写了……不用怀疑就是简单粗俗！


End file.
